Methods of this type are known, for example, from automation and manufacturing technology. There, machines, plants or parts of a plant are monitored using an operating/monitoring device which is connected to them, or can be if needed.
A term which is also often used for an operating/monitoring device is HMI, standing for Human-Machine-Interface. The term operating/monitoring device is to be understood as a device which can visualize monitoring procedures and, if necessary, can also carry out operating procedures by means of accesses to a control device which is connected to it. An example of such an operating/monitoring device is a so-called operator panel, which provides a comparatively large display unit for a graphical user interface. On this user interface it is possible to display parameters, graphs or a schematic diagram of the machine or plant which is to be monitored. As a result of their small physical depth, operator panels can also be made as portable units. Alternatively, they can also be mounted in a side panel of a switching cabinet for a plant or machine controller. Operating/monitoring devices of this type are based, for example, on a Windows CE or Linux computer platform.